Dinah
Dinah Dinah is a high priestess of Saliora. the goddess of light. and the assistive hero of the created Character. Her role is healer mainly. and met firstly at Enna Pass... At the 3.1 Version, Dinah is replaced by a different Assistive character called Sophia. but both own the same role. First meetings: The character meets Dinah for the first time in the Enna pass. being attacked by a golden mountain bear. Strength lv 3. Dinah shouts for help. and the character arrives. Helping her by defeating the Mountain bear and his slaves. the brown mountain bears (lv 2). After defeating the bears. Dinah thanks the character and offers a restoration. The character. being confused. refuses at first, but Dinah insists, and heals him (The character is referred as male for convinience only. but it is related to both male and female character). The character asks her who she is. and she explains in detail. and leads him to an abandoned city, and asks him to be her lord. as in leading the City itself. The Royal warrior: At the Tribal Plataeu. the two meets an injured warrior called Elise. they offer her to join and the three move on. Dinah tries offering a restore like with the character. but Elise Declines it. claiming the injury was not as fatal as the hero's. Being the Narrator: Until version 3.1, Dinah was the one who explained about every single feature that appears in the game. she gives detailed data about the new feature. and convinces to test. Battle Tactics: Being the healer. Dinah prefers being backward. and heal the injured. she uses restoratives. and rarely shields. when she attacks foes the character struggles to attack, she sends a light blast at the foes. Stats: Lv. 3, BR: 295. HP: 320 Lv. 42, BR: 37,500, HP: 40,000 Lv. 55, BR: 54,200 HP: 58,000 (If I missed any other assistive state. please edit.) Appearance: Dinah Seems to have light skin with a long spread blonde hair, with a headchain adorned with a small moonstone. She owns warm brown eyes (Due to a glitch in the game. in the first recharge box. Dinah had thunder blue eyes instead of warm brown), and in the stationary draw she owns in the game. she smiles faintly with mid filled lips. She owns a wide laced white collar covering with some width her neck and clasped with a diamond adorned clip. her dress is a strapless dress with a fair sized cleavage. above the cleavage she wears a distractor matching her dress color.Under the cap holders. it has a half cross passing through the middle line of her body two brown (Or perhaps copper. it is not clear) lines that cross all the stomach area. untill the belt. and in the point where the two lines start falling, there is the mark of the empire. in the full body avatar of her, we also see she owns a leather belt with a dangling adornment writing a bless from her goddess. and that the bottom part is exposing her legs. Dinah owns also a non attached sleeves that end with a hand coverers. and exposed wrist zones. perhaps for tattoos that might be located there. she wears roman sandals that end with boat shoes. Trivia: • Dinah seems to be blessed with being able to use magic without any channeler. • Dinah seems just a teenager. but her accurate age is 23. • Dinah seems a rather reserved person. drawing back rather than fighting. but her kind heart doesn't allow her to be completely passive. and in some battles. she fight back. • In the tormented Necropolis. the 9th boss of the crypts own the avatar of Dinah. A guess would say it is her evil twin. although there is another option the creators of wartune did not find another avatar (Nor created a new) of a high priestess, thus using Dinah's form. • Dinah's name is taken from the Bible. in the story. Dinah was the sister of the 12 sons of Jacob. and was considered a Prostitute by one of the brothers accidentally. in the end. she became a princess of Egypt. • Dinah's main trait is Caution, and Loyalty. she is very careful when dangers arrive. and loyal untill death to the hero. • Although her young age (23), Dinah seems to know a lot of people. and she is being a walking encyclopedia. • Dinah's voice is AltSupren. she doesn't have deep nor high pitched voice. (I asked a GM about that detail. and they gave me that detail. they did not sent a sample. but they did say it's Altsupren) • Dinah seems to be one of the most beautiful women in all the game. none manages to pass her. (Maybe the goddess of Beauty, if there is such thing. as none told about the panteon of the Balenor world) • In version 3.1, Dinah seems to be replaced by a priestess called Sophia. the role and details seem to be the same as Dinah's, However. it is still possible to see Dinah in the cloud city. she is in charge of transferring people into the Multiplayer dungeons event.